Ninchat Soup
by Babs McGoogle
Summary: Random chat with Naruto characters. Please R&R, and give me new ideas! Rated for language
1. The Beginning of This Story

A new story

A new story!! This is a random fanfic. Totally.

--

Naruto: "Hey, everybody! It's me, Naruto! Believe it!"

Sasuke: "Shut the hell up. You say that too much!!"

Naruto: "Sasuke! You're back! Hug me!!"

Sasuke: "Hell no! Who are you, Tobi?!" (Tobi runs in)

Tobi : "Did someone say Tobi?! Tobi is a good boy!!" (Zetsu walks in)

Zetsu: "Yes, yes, we all know that, Tobi. You shouldn't run around randomly…wait. Did Naruto just say 'hug me' to Sasuke?!"

Naruto and Sasuke: "Er…no."

Zetsu: 'I knew it! You're yaoi! I'll tell everyone! Mwuahahahaha!!" (Runs out while evilly laughing)

Tobi: "Wait Zetsu-san!!" (follows)

Sasuke: "…crap. They've figured out our secret! Now I'm going to have to kill myself…" (pulls out sword, stopped by Naruto)

Naruto: "Sasuke, you baka! Don't kill yourself!"(Sasuke puts back sword)

Sasuke: "Sigh, okay. I won't."

Sai: "Naruto…"

Naruto: "Gah! S-S-Sai!"

Sai: "How could you?! I thought we were together!!" (runs out of room)

Naruto: "Sai! I can explain!!" (follows Sai)

Sasuke: "…Well, that was unexpected. I never would think Sai was gay…"

Babs McGoogle: "It's called yaoi, and what's your prob?! It's so obvious!!"

Sasuke: "Who the hell are you?! You're not even a character in the anime, or manga!!"

Babs McGoogle: "Erm…" (starts walking out) "I was never here…"

Sasuke: "She should have stayed…now there's nobody to talk to…"

Karin: "You can talk to me, Sasuke-chan!"

Sasuke: "Get away from me, you perv. Hm, you know what? I've always wanted to say that, but Kishimoto never let me say that."

Karin: (thinks) "I don't really care anymore! I just heard that you're yaoi!" (walks out)

Sasuke: "That's probably something Kishimoto wouldn't let her say, either."

Babs McGoogle: "Stop talking! I need to go eat ramen!"

Sasuke: "Why do I need to stop talking?"

Babs McGoogle: "Well, I just said one reason, and there's nobody here to talk to anyway!" (Sasori walks in)

Sasori: "You, you're the one that writes 'Deidara's Kitty', right?"

Babs McGoogle: "Yeah."

Sasori: "You haven't updated in a long time, I really want to know what happens next…"

Babs McGoogle: "You read it? I mean, it would be okay if you weren't one of the characters in it! It's a yaoi about you and Deidara!" (Sasuke stares at Sasori)

Sasori: "Um, no, I don't read it!" (says it like it's obvious that he does) "Deidara wanted to know!"

Babs McGoogle: "It's obvious you do, and it would still be weird if Deidara wanted to know. And you just said you really want to know what happens next!"

Sasori: "Can you answer the question?"

Babs McGoogle: "Yeah, I was planning on updating in the next few days…"

Sasori: "Er…okay. I'll…go now." (runs out)

Babs McGoogle: "It's time for me to eat mah ramen! See ya' next time!"

Sasuke: "Bye." (waves bye)

--

Did you like it? I need more ideas, so if you can, please give me ideas! I really need them! Please review! Please favorite! Thanx!

How I came up with the name: I was playing Wario Ware: Smooth Moves, I was playing on the stage with the ninjas. If you win a microgame, they say stuff. One time they were saying "Ninjutsu!" but to me, it sounded like "Nin-chat soup!" That's when I thought of this strange randomness!


	2. What is Yaoi?

Read my other stories…yay…

Read my other stories…yay…

--

Sasuke: "Hello, once again. There may have been some confusion in the previous chapter. I am NOT yaoi! I am NOT!!"

Sasori: "And I don't read Deidara's Kitty!"

Deidara: "Did someone say my name, un?"

Sasuke: "Yeah. Sasori was saying that he doesn't read Deidara's Kitty."

Sasori: "I don't."

Deidara: "What's Deidara's Kitty, un?"

Sasuke: "It's a yaoi fanfiction about you and Sasori. It is written by Babs McGoogle."

Deidara: "What's yaoi?"

Sasuke: "Have you been on the internet lately?! If you look up your name, it's everywhere."

Deidara: "Let me see!" (gets a computer, and looks up 'Deidara') "Ohmigawd!!"

Sasuke: "You see?"

Deidara: "Now I'm going to find that story you were talking about!" (finds Deidara's Kitty) "…Must…kill…Babs…McGoogle…"

Sasori: "This is going to turn out bad…especially if he reads the next few chapters…"

Sasuke: "How would you know? It's not like you read it…or do you?!"

Sasori: "I do not read this!"

Deidara: "Sasori! The computer is still logged in with your fanfiction, un! And one of your favorites is Deidara's Kitty!" (stares at Sasori)

Sasori: "I think I should go now…" (runs out of room)

Sasuke: "…Deidara?"

Deidara: "What, un?"

Sasuke: "Why are you still reading it?!"

Deidara: "It's a great story! I mean…er…I'm not reading it!! Deidara, away!!" (runs out of room)

Sasuke: "I guessed correctly. All the Akatsuki are yaoi."

Sakura: "Doesn't that mean your brother is yaoi, too?"

Sasuke: "Why are you all of the sudden here?! And no, not my brother."

Sakura: "Okay, then look up 'Itachi yaoi', and see what you find!"

Sasuke: "There is going to be zero results!" (Looks up 'Itachi yaoi', and becomes terrified) "Holy…shit!"

Sakura: "You see?"

Sasuke: "I think I'm going now…" (leaves room)

Sakura: "Yay! Now I can look at yaoi in peace!" (hears a scream, and runs to where she heard it) "What's going on?!" (sees Deidara and Sasori kissing, and Babs having a pervy nosebleed)

Babs: "When I walked in here, they were kissing!!"

Babs and Sakura: "Yay! Yaoi rules!!"

Deidara: "Babs…I'm going to kill you!!" (starts chasing Babs around)

Sakura: "I think this would be a good time to end."

Sasori: "I agree."

--

Yay...I'm tired…I think Deidara poisoned me or something… (falls to floor)

Deidara: "Mwuahahahaha!!"


End file.
